To form a wellbore or borehole in a formation, a drilling assembly (also referred to as the “bottom hole assembly” or the “BHA”) carrying a drill bit at its bottom end is conveyed downhole. The wellbore may be used to store fluids in the formation or obtain fluids from the formation, such as hydrocarbons. Several techniques may be employed to stimulate hydrocarbon production in the formation. For example, an acid may be flowed downhole within a tubular disposed in the wellbore, wherein holes in the tubular are used to release the acid into the wellbore to treat the formation and stimulate fluid flow into or from the formation. Further, after release of the acid from the tubular, hydrocarbons are received by the tubular. It is beneficial to receive the hydrocarbons through inflow control devices, where the inflow control devices can be adjusted for wellbore conditions and other factors. Accordingly, the tubular holes for acid flow and stimulation reduce control over hydrocarbon flow within the tubular.